Talk:Sequencer
Metamagic Do the effects of Empower or Maximize, etc, still apply with spells cast into a sequencer item??? - TormentedOne 21:36, 27 June 2009 (UTC) * No, sequencers do not store metamagic; they only store spell IDs. --The Krit 01:04, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Wands dont seem to work... I've tried using a few wands on a sequencer and it doesn't seem to work. Is this just a bug I have or have others noticed this too? ---TormentedOne 15:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) * You are not allowed to use an item (other than scrolls) to store a spell in a sequencer. ... Oh I see where this is coming from. Article fixed. --The Krit 16:20, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Effective level "Spells cast using a sequencer are cast with an effective level of the total level of the character using them." No - they're not. I tested it on Hordes of the Underdark, using a 7 bard 7 sorc and the sequencer available in the shop, and two spells each lasting 1 round per level. I cast clairaudience/clairvoyance onto the sequencer, using the bard spells, then cast displacement on myself using the sorc spells and then used the sequencer - I started timing as soon as I cast displacement. According to the article, Clairaudience/clairvoyance should have lasted 14 rounds (84 seconds), and displacement should have lasted 7 rounds (42 seconds). Displacement ran out after 42 seconds, and clairaudience/clairvoyance ran out after 63 seconds.(only 60 seconds after it was used, or 10 rounds). I checked the caster level, from items, for clairaudience/clairvoyance, and it happens to be 10. I haven't had time to test higher caster levels - so I don't know if it uses the highest possible level or simply acts as if it was a wand with the spell on it, but it clearly doesn't use your character level as the caster level. -- April 25, 2010 * Double check displacement. Cheat-casting (what the sequencers use) has a caster level of 10. WhiZard 19:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sequenceable spells What spells can be used on a sequencer and what spells can't ? Are there any rule of thumbs ? The only information on the page is 'defensive' spells... though I know summons can be used. What about epic spells ? Or other spells that aren't so defensive ? Maybe make a list or something. -- August 2, 2010 * Technically, a "defensive" spell is one that has something other than "1" in the "Hostile" column of spells.2da. A rule of thumb is that if the spell does not injure its target, it is likely not hostile. ("Defensive" is probably not the best word choice, but that is what Resonance chose to call them, and no one has bothered to correct that yet.) --The Krit 17:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sequencing Feats I have looked into various feats that can be sequenced with caster level. 509 caster level is the result from an innate of **** which is interpreted -1 or 255 and then following 2* innate - 1 (minimum 10) results in 509. Assassin: Darkness (509), Invisibility (509), Improved Invisibility (509) Blackguard: Bull's Strength (509) Harper Scout: Cat's Grace (10), Eagle's Splendor (10), Invisibility (10) Paladin: Remove Disease (10) Thus sequencing some feats can be quite long lasting, and makes assassins significantly more powerful. WhiZard 23:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC)